mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Werebeast Moons
When a werebeast first transforms, either when they're born (in which case the first transformation comes around puberty), or if they were converted (in which case the first transformation occurs during the first full moon after the infection), the full moon that they transform under influences both their form and their abilities. Blood moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the blood moon of January has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with blood red, and the eyes are blood red. They gain an increase in healing, along with the ability to manipulate their own blood, as well as give it different properties, such as acidity, combustion, etc. In human form, they tend to have a stocky, muscular build, and a brutish personality. Heart moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the heart moon of February has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with white and pink, and the eyes are pink. They gain the ability to release pheromones to make themselves more attractive, and allows them to attract their prey, and even attract mates. In human form, they are innately attractive, and have flirtatious natures. Spring moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the spring moon of either March (in the Northern hemisphere) or September (in the Southern hemisphere) has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with grass-green and pink, and the eyes are pink. They gain the ability to manipulate plants. In human form, tend to love nature, and especially like to incorporate plant matter into their clothing. Rain moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the rain moon of April has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with grayish-blue, and the eyes are grayish-blue. They gain the ability to influence the weather, usually through emotions, but also can use pure will. In human form, tend to be rather relaxed, but attitude can change just as easily as the weather they can influence. Flower moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the flower moon of May has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with light pink, and the eyes are green. They gain the ability to control flowers, along with pollen, and are able to release pollen from their bodies to distract opponents. They are also able to release sweet, flowery perfumes, to both distract opponents, and even attract prey. In human form, tend to be rather “hippie”-esque in disposition. Summer moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the summer moon of June (in the Northern hemisphere) or December (in the Southern hemisphere) has their fur, feathers, appendages, etc., tinged with golden-yellow, and the eyes are golden-yellow. They gain the ability to absorb, redirect, and manipulate sunlight and solar energy. They are also able to release that energy as light. In human form, they tend to have bright, cheery personalities, and love the warmth and light of summer. They also tend to be constantly followed by sunny weather. Freedom moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the freedom moon of July has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with red and white, and the eyes are blue. They gain the ability to release sparks of various colors from their bodies, akin to fireworks, and are able to manipulate these sparks for various effects. In human form, they tend to be free spirits, and love their own freedom. Desert moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the desert moon of August has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with sandy brown, and the eyes are sandy brown. They gain the ability to manipulate sand and transform into a sandstorm. In human form, they tend to have a grungy appearance, and have a “healthy” amount of dirt and earth on their clothes. They tend to be free spirits, and have rather “hippie” lifestyles. Autumn moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the autumn moon of September (in the Northern hemisphere) or March (in the Southern hemisphere) has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with orange-brown, and the eyes are orange-brown. They gain the ability to influence the wind, and any plant they touch tends to wither and defoliate. In human form, tend to have solemn, melancholy personalities. Shadow moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the shadow moon of October has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with white-green, and the eyes are light green. They gain the powers of invisibility and intangibility, and they also have the ability to induce fear in others. In human form, they tend to be rather pale, and tend to have an unsettling effect on others. Bounty moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the bounty moon of November has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with orange, and the eyes are orange. They gain the ability to ripen crops and are able to make delicious food out of their harvests. In human form, they tend to be jolly, gourmands, and love to cook. They also tend to be rather rotund in appearance. Winter moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the winter moon of December (in the Northern hemisphere) or July (in the Southern hemisphere) has their fur, feathers, appendages, etc., tinged with silvery-white, and the eyes are icy-blue. They gain the ability to control ice and snow, and are even able to transform themselves into living snowstorms. In human form, they tend to have rather chilling personalities, and tend to always be followed by cold weather. Alpha moon In transitional form, a werebeast transformed under the Alpha moon, or "blue moon" (the second full moon in a month) has their fur, feathers, skin, appendages, etc., tinged with royal blue, and the eyes are blue. They gain the ability to command all werebeasts, and even summon them to their areas. In human form, they tend to be innate leaders, and tend to have high amounts of charisma. Category:Magic Category:List